Blank Hill - Part One
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: Yes, my Team Rocket romance got long enough for parts. Part one is finished. Read the warning, or you'll regret it.


Blank Hill  
Quill Xarxes  
  
WARNING: This is not Rocketshippy, it is yaoi, if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read the fic. It's not finished, but it's quite long, I'm in the middle of finishing it.  
  
James was the man every girl, rich or poor, wanted since he was 5 years old, barely old enough to know what was going on. He was a contest prize. An extremely valuable prize, at that! He had a huge estate, and tons of money to go with it.  
  
What, you may ask, was the contest? Parents from all around the area sent their daughters over to be checked out by Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, James' filthy picky parents. The winner would be engaged to their son, and the winner's family got to share the winnings. The girls' ages ranged from as young as a few months to as old as 15, all wanting their hands on a little 8 year old boy who didn't even want to meet them in the first place. He was everything they wanted, young, intensely adorable, available, and up to the ears in cash.  
  
There was more of a reason to the contest, of course. They didn't just want James to get married and live a happily married life, they could care less if he was happy. They wanted an heir to their estate. All they wanted James for was to conceive some grandchildren for them. He was a stud, a breeder, to be used and abused. And the worst part? He didn't get to choose.  
  
James would much rather have had a normal, middle class life where he had to worry about getting good grades in school, and finding dates. Instead he got rigged grades and an arranged marriage. He was miserable.  
  
"Next!" called his father. He was done looking at one subject, a 15 year old waitress, on to another. This one was a southern girl with red hair and a cute little dress. Her ears were pierced with blue earrings, and she wore little black shoes to compliment the entire outfit. Her name was Jessibelle.  
  
James mother liked her right from the start, "Hi Jessibelle, how old are you?"  
  
Jessibelle did a curtsey and spoke with a soft southern accent that almost matched Mrs. Morgan's, "I'm 8."  
  
Mrs. Morgan looked at her husband, who smiled at her. They had found their son's feonse. They pulled her into a little room with James and told them to get to know each other.  
  
"Hi." James said, "I'm James, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jessibelle!" she said, "Wha... what's that?"  
  
James looked in his hand, then showed it to Jessibelle, "It's a frog, wanna hold him?"  
  
Jessibelle's scream was heard for several counties.  
  
"So what did your mom and dad do?" asked Butch Promise, the kid across the street.  
  
"They just made me let him go." James answered, "I just wanted to show her, I wasn't going to keep it!"  
  
"Yeah, that bites." Butch said, "I have someone like that too, names Jennifer. I really don't want to marry her."  
  
"Marry her?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear? I'm marrying Jennifer, you're marrying Jessibelle. Something about tradition."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to get married! Not to her!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's the way it goes, Jim, you're going to have to get married, whether you want to or not. It's your duty! And it's also your duty to have children, that's why people get married!"  
  
"That's not the only reason!" James yelled, without having much of a reason to back him up.  
  
"And what's another reason?"  
  
"What about... love? You need to love each other!"  
  
"There's no such thing as love."  
  
"What?" James said as a tear sprang from his eye, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Love is something created by Walt Disney to give the illusion of a perfect world. It doesn't exist in reality. And we don't' need it to."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Look at the sky. You see them stars up there? They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think, if they were alive, they'd be happy?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Do you think they would be capable of love?"  
  
James just sat, staring at the stars. They were particularly beautiful that night, "They would be lonely without something to love."  
  
Butch lit a cigarette and lain back farther on the hill, "All you have is yourself, James. All you need is yourself."  
  
James pulled the cigarette away from Butch and got rid of it, "Don't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It'll only hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Well, get used to it."  
  
"You're my only friend! I can't just forget about it!"  
  
Butch just looked up and sighed, "You're my only friend too."  
  
The next morning, James decided to set off on his own.  
  
Butch rang the doorbell, and James' butler answered, "What do you want, sir?"  
  
"Can James come out?" Butch replied.  
  
"No, he cannot. He ran away this morning."  
  
Butch's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
James wakes up, 10 years later, fully grown. He looks almost the same, only bigger, and way smarter, "Well, Weezing, another day starts." He emerges from the barn he crashed in for the night, and runs into the woods. He can't get caught by the farmer. He runs and runs, if he gets caught he gets killed. Farmers here don't take trespassing lightly.  
  
Suddenly, James stumbles onto a very familiar place. It is the top of a hill, looking down on a breathtaking scene, filled with trees and Pokémon. He looks down, and sees his old friend sitting at the side of the hill, tears running down his face. Everything comes back to him.  
  
"Butch?" he asks faintly.  
  
Butch jumps, not expecting anyone behind him, "James? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." James answers, and sits down next to Butch.  
  
"I didn't think you recognized me last time we saw each other."  
  
"I didn't think you recognized me."  
  
Butch lets out a sob, "Why did you run away?"  
  
James put his arm over Butch's shoulder, "I just couldn't handle it anymore."  
  
"Can we make up for everything? I still want to be your friend."  
  
"I still want to be yours too."  
  
Both Butch and James hug, not knowing that Jessibelle and Jennifer, their deranged feonses, are watching from behind a tree.  
  
"Jennifer, we have our mice right in the trap," Jessibelle said with a shimmer in her eyes.  
  
"That's right, Jessibelle, we do." Jennifer said with a similar twinkle.  
  
"Oh Butch, I missed you so much!" James said in Butch's arms, "Let's never leave each other again!"  
  
"We'll be best friends again!"  
  
"We'll prevent that." Jessibelle said as she stepped from behind the tree.  
  
"We gotta go!" James said.  
  
"No we don't." Butch said as he stared at the two women.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked.  
  
Butch grabbed James' hand, "We don't need to worry, they can't touch us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Butch smiled, "Look around us."  
  
"It's a… a…" James smiled, "We're standing on a hill… covered with bugs…"  
  
Jessibelle looked around, "Bugs??? Where!!!"  
  
Butch picked up a Caterpie and held it toward Jessibelle and Jennifer, "Ooh, why don't you love me? I'm a cute little buggy thing!"  
  
Jessibelle and Jennifer's screams could be heard from several counties.  
  
That night James and Butch build a fire far away from their estates so they can reminisce and tell what exactly is going on. There issn't much to tell, both have been betrayed by their partners and are retired from Team Rocket. So they mostly just cook and talk about what a beautiful night it is.  
  
James sits down by a tree with a bowl of soup in his hands, "Yeah, I'm glad I quit Team Rocket, it's so much nicer without police on my back all the time."  
  
Butch sits next to him, "I left because Cassidy pissed me off."  
  
"Oh." James says. He hadn't mentioned Jessie, and doesn't really want to. It was too hurtful of a subject, "So… what should we do about our feonses?"  
  
"Nothing. We'll just let them run around looking for us."  
  
"OK." James finishes his soup and puts his dishes away, "What should we do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Butch says as he lights a cigarette.  
  
"Don't do that, please."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It just hurts you, please stop."  
  
Butch takes out the cigarette and pushes it into the ground, "What's wrong?"  
  
James sighs, "My grandfather died of lung cancer, from smoking. I don't want it to happen to you."  
  
"Oh." Butch says, "OK."  
  
They don't even fall asleep, they just lie on the grass and watch the stars come into the sky.  
  
"Do you still believe what you told me, Butch?"  
  
"What part?"  
  
"That there's no such thing as love."  
  
"I don't know." Butch replies, then looks at James, "Somehow I hope there is, though."  
  
Jennifer and Jessibelle are in James' estate, discussing what they were to do with their feonses.  
  
"I think we should just find other people," Jennifer says, "It's not like they're the only men in the world, you know."  
  
"But there aren't many rich men around, are they?" Jessibelle said with a sigh.  
  
"True, true." Jennifer replies, "but they don't love us, why do that to them?"  
  
"Because we need it."  
  
Butch wakes up in the middle of the night, "James? James! Wake up!"  
  
"I don't wanna go to school today, Mommy, just…"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. What is it, Butch?"  
  
"I can't get to sleep!"  
  
"You were just asleep, you can get to sleep again."  
  
"You don't understand! I just thought of… nevermind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
James gets closer to Butch, "Tell me, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."  
  
Butch looks at James and smiles, "You're really going to hate me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Butch kisses James in the lips, for a longer time than I expected @_@ and finally lets go.  
  
"Well... I don't know what to say, Butch." James says as his eyes fly wide open at Butch, then down to the ground.  
  
"I... I'm really sorry." Butch says as his face turned beet red, "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's OK." James says, "I wasn't expecting it... but it's OK."  
  
Butch gets up, "I'm sorry," and walks away, "I'm really sorry."  
  
James walks over to Butch and puts his arm around Butch's shoulder, "It's really just fine. OK?"  
  
"OK." Butch looks at the ground, "I'm not expecting you to feel the same way."  
  
James slides his hands down to Butch's waist and kisses him, "When this turns into an NC-17 fic let me know.  
  
"It won't." Butch says.  
  
"Whoopdeedoo." James says.  
  
"Now we have something we need to solve."  
  
"What's that, Butch?"  
  
"Our feonses in the bushes watching us."  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
That's the end of Part 1. I'll post Part 2 when I start it. Obviously. That's what I'm supposed to be doing. I think. Well, not really. 


End file.
